Talk:Equipment Scaling
Wiki information about scaled equipment I've seen some information pop up on several pages lately, that states the scaled values for a piece of equipment on some random levels. After I removed it for being useless information, someone said that there's no better way to discuss sync'd equipment data than the respective article. Since it made little sense to argue on that item's talk page, I will post my reply here, since I think it's something that all of the wiki should agree on. I would like some input on these ideas (especially from mods or admins), so we can agree on what we're editing and stop spam and edit wars on tons of articles. Anyway, here's my reply to the above: Actually I think there is a way better place, a sub page. This way the same information is available w/o cluttering the article (the Trump Crown is a good example of a cluttered, hard to read, incomplete and inaccurate level sync information table). So far, nobody knows how the sync system really works, or what kinda equipment it syncs to (I know, there's theories, even good ones, but still nothing is proven yet), so all information there is right now is incomplete/inaccurate and thus not suiatble for the actual article. A sub page could be used to gather this information until the system behind level sync is figured out and verified, then we can eliminate this information altogether and replace it with a suitable calculator or something else that makes more sense than a 60+ rows long table with tons of data. As it is now, it's not even clear if it syncs to the same stats on different jobs. If it's true that it always syncs down to another item with similar stats, it must first make sure that the current job can even wear that. If it syncs down to different items on different jobs, that would not only make such tables inaccurate, but plain wrong. Either way, the current information is not suitable for the actual article. So what do other people think of that? In favor of a sub page? Or just leave information on the article? Or just remove it completely cause no one cares anyway? Let's hear it.. Zaphor 05:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) A sub page would work, as long as the information presented in it was clear about what jobs and levels are being synced to. My biggest concern is that if there's nowhere for scaling data to be recorded, nobody will have any incentive to figure out the system, owing to the obvious lack of data. With properly formatted and easily-accessible data, the system could conceivably be figured out eventually. Properly decoded, this would allow anyone to know the proper gear choices for level-capped missions, BCs, Assaults, etc, or even simple level sync parties. I chose the Trump Crown as my example for this data existing on a page because, like scaled equipment, it doesn't list its stats at any given level without a stated cap (as opposed to, say, Rajas Ring), so without some way to look it up there's no way to know how it compares to other equipment. --Narol 19:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) There was some discussion about this on the forums. I'd prefer a concise table on the main page than a sub-page for every item. However, depending on how the scaling actually works, it would be better to figure out the formula(e) behind it, rather than for each item (which may be inaccurate if there are stat caps for scaled equipment).-- 00:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wasn't there an overarching type of formula already released by SE? I can't find the reference, but I remember the scaling being based on Normal Quality, non-NM-drop alternatives in the slot at the level. For instance, my Bandomusha Kote were neutered from +22 Attack to +3 Attack at 65~ because the highest Attack piece that would fit the aforementioned criteria is Tiger Gloves. With this in mind, couldn't we create tables on the Level Sync or Equipment Scaling pages instead of on each page? We would still need to figure out the exact formulas for defense and damage, neither of which should be difficult at all. --Dragonspight 08:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Not by SE, there have been guesses at it though.-- 08:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe what you're refering to is information that came out in an Update Article a few days before the level sync system went online. They didn't mention any numerical formula, but they did state that level appropriate equipment (Normal Quality or NM Items) would be better than anything that had been adjusted with level sync.--Maximusdecimus 20:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I've started a page to track what stats scale to what based on what slot its taking. In my experience, it seems to be static caps, not based on job. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Equipment_Scaling/Scale --Nynja 00:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC)